


well pony had a nice dream

by orphan_account



Series: The Outsiders: In a Car [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something I thought of but idek. awkward.. pls read





	well pony had a nice dream

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly thought of something like this so idk enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> excuse spelling errors

The Curtis' plus Johnny, Dallas, Steve, and Two-Bit are going on a meaningless road trip. All in just the five seater truck. Darry is driving, Soda called shotgun, and they leaves Ponyboy and the rest in the back. Dallas and Two-Bit were on opposite sides by the windows and Steve is in the middle. Johnny is slightly smushed between Two-Bit and Steve, so Ponyboy has to sit on someone's lap.

He evaluated his choices. He wouldn't choose Two-Bit for many reasons, mainly the constant yapping. He didn't want to crush Johnny even more, Steve didn't like him and vice versa, so his only choice left was Dallas. At least they were buddies? Plus, he got car sick so he need to sit by a window.

This seating arrangement somehow worked, and Sodapop hooted, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Despite the ruckus of Two-Bit, and Steve telling him to shut up, and Soda singing along to the radio, Ponyboy managed to fall asleep. Right there on Dally's lap.

"Aw, man, the hell?" Dally said as Ponyboy, in his sleep, snuggled himself into his chest. "Ya tell anyone and I'll kill you, ya hear?" he threatened as Two-Bit started drawing attention to the scene.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Dallas had kind of a soft spot for the kid. He was unnoticeably protecive over him, as he is with Johnny.

Whatever anyone was doing or thinking was inturruped by a soft moan from Ponyboy as he stirred. Soda turned around in his seat up front and couldn't help but notice a growing tent in Ponyboy's pants.

"Get a load of this! Our little Ponyboy is becoming a man!"

Everyone looked at Sodapop confused, then looked at Pony. It happened at the same time: Ponyboy let out a soft groan, Johnny blushed, Steve and Two-Bit burst out laughing, and Dally nearly thew Ponyboy off his lap. Darry, who was pulling over to a fast food place to grab a bite and was oblivious to the situation, asked: "What about Pony I hear?"

"Take a look for yourself," said Steve in the midst of dying of laughter.

Darry first saw Johnny blushing and the others laughing with Dally looking uncomfortable, then scanned over Pony's body. He couldn't help but slightly smirk and say, "It's about time." They all couldn't help but giggle at that.

He got out of the drivers seat after shutting he engine off and opened the door at Ponyboy's side. "Hey, Pony, wake up," he nudged Ponyboy until his eyes began to flutter. "Wha-" he began groggily, until he noticed himself. He blushed as red as a tomato, crossed his legs, and pulled his shirt down and used his hands to cover him.

"Got a problem you need'a take care of here, Ponyboy?" asked Dally sarcastically.

"Whatever," he muttered and sleepily glared at everyone except Johnny.

"Hey, Pony, why don't you get out with us and take care of that, huh?" asked Sodapop.

"Yeah, yeah." After everyone got out, he managed to hide it with his jacket as he made a beeline for a the bathroom.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Hiya, Ponyboy, ya feel better?"

"Shut it, Two-Bit."

"So, who was it about?" Soda wiggled his eyebrows as he nudged Ponyboy with his elbow.

"No one. I ain't talking you. Or at least not here." Ponyboy whispered the last part in Soda's ear so no one heard.

Meanwhile, Dallas at the other end of the table was still uncomfortable. "He had to, right on my lap. My lap of all places!"

Glory, Ponyboy was never gonna live this off.


End file.
